Jesteśmy jak Romeo i Julia
by Karou101
Summary: Cały podziemny świat pogrążył się w wojnie przeciw Nocnym Łowcom. Czy w takich czasach jest szansa na miłość? Szczególnie gdy twój wybranek powinien być twoim wrogiem. Historia miłości, która połączyła Aleca Nocnego Łowcę i Magnusa Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu.
1. Chapter 1

Stałem w swoim pokoju w instytucie i przez jedno z wiszących na gładkich, białych ścianach okien patrzyłem na panoramę Nowego Jorku nocą. Miliony świateł rozświetlały mrok, który spowijał miasto i rzucały kolorowe błyski oświetlając masy ludzi tłoczących się na chodniku. Każdy z nich gdzieś się śpieszył, nieświadomie mijając najróżniejsze magiczne istoty o których istnieniu można usłyszeć tylko w bajkach. Choć każdy z pewnością stwierdziłby, że widok Nowego Jorku nocą jest piękny ja nie mogłem się na nim skupić. Nie mogłem przestać się martwić. Wciąż myślałem o tym, że moja rodzina właśnie w tym momencie naraża swoje życie w bezsensownej walce z podziemiem. W naszym świecie trwałą wojna i żadna ze stron nie zamierzała się poddać. Podziemni, ponieważ zostali przez nas skrzywdzeni a Nocni Łowcy ponieważ Clave było zbyt dumne by przyznać im racje i uznać ich istnienie. Więc zamiast martwić się o bezpieczeństwo ludzi braliśmy udział w wojnie nie mając czasu by chronić świat przed złem. Kiedyś było inaczej. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem nie było jeszcze wojny. Co prawda Nocni Łowcy i Podziemni nigdy nie żyli ze sobą w serdecznej przyjaźni cóż... nie żyli ze sobą nawet w zwykłej przyjaźni, ale przynajmniej nie chcieli się nawzajem pozabijać. Wszystko zmieniło się kiedy wśród Nocnych Łowców doszło do rozłamu. Władzę zaczął przejmować wtedy Krąg. Został on założony przez Valentina Morgernsterna, który otwarcie wyrażał swoją pogardę i nienawiść do podziemnych, których on i krąg torturowali i mordowali. Mimo tego, że ostatecznie krąg został pokonany, niektórzy zginęli w walce lub w procesie, a ci którzy przyznali się do winy i opuścili krąg przed powstaniem byli sądzeni i karani najczęściej wygnaniem, to poglądy, które były przez nich wyrażane przetrwały. Moi rodzice też należeli do kręgu. Byli jednymi z tych, którzy poddali się i ujawnili wszystko co wiedzieli o kręgu i jego planach. Za karę mieszkaliśmy teraz w Nowym Jorku, a nie w Idrisie i prowadziliśmy tutejszy instytut. Niestety Valentine uciekł. Wszyscy Podziemni pragnęli jego śmierci za to co im zrobił i winą za jego ucieczkę obarczyli Nocnych Łowców. Lecz był to dopiero początek. Podziemie odsunęło się od nas i stało niezwykle ostrożne. Minęło sporo czasu od tamtych wydarzeń i wszyscy zaczęliśmy myśleć, że mogą po prostu zapomnieć o tym co się wydarzyło. Wymazać to z naszej historii. Lecz Podziemie pamiętało i zostało przez nas zranione tym jak łatwo zapomniano o ich cierpieniach i bólu, o tym, że byli mordowani, torturowani i traktowani bez szacunku. Coraz więcej z nich zaczęło pragnąć zemsty za swoje cierpienia. Zaczęło się od wampirów, następnie dołączyły do nich wilkołaki, elfy, a także inne rasy. Przyłączyły się nawet fearie, uznając swoją wyższość nad Nocnymi Łowcami. Jedynymi, którzy nie wybrali jeszcze strony byli czarownicy. Choć z nimi było to bardziej skomplikowane. Nigdy nie byli oni tak zgrani jak Nocni Łowcy, wilkołaki, fearie czy wampiry. Wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że czarownicy w obliczu wojny postanowili się zjednoczyć, więc to tylko kwestia czasu by zdecydowali kto będzie ich wrogiem. Każdy chciał mieć czarowników po swojej stronie gdyż byli niesamowicie potężni i bardzo liczni. Mogli oni przeważyć szalę na korzyść swoich sprzymierzeńców. Jednak chyba nikt tak do końca nie wierzył, że czarownicy staną po naszej stronie, nie po tym jak ich traktowano. ''I pomyśleć, że przez tak trywialną rzecz jak duma i brak szacunku doszło do wojny'' pomyślałem. Przed oczami cały czas widziałem twarze ludzi, których kocham. Moją mamę Maryse, która pomimo tego, że jest surowa, jest też bardzo dobra i kochająca. Mój ojciec Robert, młodszy brat Max, który na czas wojny przebywa w Idrysie, ponieważ mimo tego, że Clave obniżyło próg wieku dla walczących do 15 lat zamiast 18 on wciąż jest za młody. Moja młodsza siostra Isabelle piękna dziewczyna z czarnymi jak nocne niebo włosami i ciemnymi oczyma w kolorze atramentu, uwielbiająca dobrą zabawę i ubrania, a także moja najlepsza i najwierniejsza przyjaciółka. To właśnie jej powierzyłem swój największy sekret. Tylko jej powiedziałem, że jestem gejem. Nie byłoby to może takie złe, gdyby nie to, że jestem Nocnym Łowcom, a oni nie tolerują homoseksualistów. To byłaby hańba dla nazwiska Lightwood, w dodatku Clave mogłoby odebrać mi znaki, a to jest dla każdego Nocnego Łowcy największym upokorzeniem. Gdyby nie Isabelle musiałbym ten sekret dźwigać samotnie, a tak to miałem przynajmniej jedną osobę z którą mogłem być szczery. Nie byłem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że mógłbym ją stracić. Jest też Jace. Sarkastyczny, zabawny, niesamowicie przystojny, dzielny i lubujący się w kłopotach Jace, który wyglądał niczym anioł skąpany w złocie. Ze swoimi złocistymi włosami i złotobrązowymi oczyma, był najpiękniejszym chłopakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Był to też Jace mój przyrodni brat i parabatai, który nigdy nie odwzajemni moich głupich uczuć, ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty wgapianiem się z uwielbieniem w małego rudzielca i córkę Valentina, Clarisse. Na myśl o niej mam ochotę bardzo mocno w coś uderzyć. Najgorsza była myśl, że podczas kiedy ja stałem tu i rozmyślałem, to właśnie ona walczyła u boku Jace'a. Bardzo chciałem iść z nimi, niestety podczas ostatniego ataku wampirów zostałem poważnie ranny w ramię i wciąż miałem problemy w poruszaniu nim. To niesprawiedliwe i okro... Gdzieś na dole rozległ się głośny huk przypominający trzaskanie drzwiami i odgłosy kroków. ''No w końcu wrócili'' pomyślałem. Miałem nadzieję, że żadnemu z nich nic poważnego się nie stało. Po chwili usłyszałem kolejne kroki, tym razem tuż za drzwiami. ''Dziwne'' pomyślałem ''Brzmią jakoś tak...bo ja wiem...jakoś tak inaczej''

- Jace? Jace to ty?- Cisza. Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi zacząłem się odwracać żeby sprawdzić kto przyszedł. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zobaczyć poczułem mocne uderzenie w tył głowy. Ostatnie co pamiętam przed tym jak pochłonęła mnie ciemność to uczucie jak krew opuszcza moje ciało przez ranę na głowie, czyjaś jasnoskóra ręka, czarno-biały tatuaż węża gryzącego własny ogon i mnóstwo kłócących się ze sobą głosów. Następnie opuściła mnie świadomość i zemdlałem.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i zapraszam na nowy rozdział. Ostrzegam, że jest troszeczkę brutalny. **_

_**Miłego czytania.**_

* * *

Siedziałem na twardym, drewnianym krześle, w jakimś nieznanym mi pomieszczeniu. Moje ręce zostały przykute kajdankami do rury, znajdującej się za oparciem siedziska. Nie miałem pojęcia jak długo byłem nieprzytomny, ponieważ w pokoju nie było żadnych okien. Czułem niesamowity ból w tylnej części głowy. Powoli, uważając by nie urazić rany rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Było ono małe i ciasne, otoczone przez wyblakłe, brudne, szare ściany, na których, ze starości, łuszczyła się farba. Sufit, w tym samym kolorze, wyglądał równie nieciekawie. Gdzieniegdzie zwisały przewody elektryczne oraz wystawały kawałki poszarpanej wełny, pełniące zapewne funkcję izolacyjną. Zamiast podłogi ułożono kilka popękanych, kamiennych płyt. Jedynym źródłem światła była nieosłonięta niczym, żarówka. _"Gdzie ja jestem"_ pomyślałem. Już miałem zacząć zastanawiać się czy nie powinienem wołać o pomoc, gdy usłyszałem dźwięk cichych kroków. Z każdą chwilą stawały się one coraz wyraźniejsze. Drzwi otworzyły się ze złowrogim skrzypnięciem. Do środka weszły trzy postacie. Dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta. Nie przerywając rozmowy najwyższy z nich powoli przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na mnie. Na jego widok przeszedł mnie dreszcz. To nie tak, że ten mężczyzna był brzydki. Był bardzo przystojny. Mimo to coś w nim przypominało mi dzikie, spragnione krwi zwierzę. Krótkie, kruczoczarne włosy były rozsypane na głowie w modnym nieładzie. Kilka ciemnych pasm opadało ma zimne i okrutne oczy w kolorze nocnego nieba. Patrząc w nie, miało się wrażenie, że powoli tonie się w gęstym mroku, zapada się w ciemności. Całości dopełniał szeroki, szaleńczy uśmiech, który widniał na jego malinowych ustach. Jednak to nie przez jego wygląd poczułem ten dziwny ucisk w piersi i smak żółci w gardle. To nie dlatego nagle miałem problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. To wszystko przyszło do mnie w momencie, gdy zobaczyłem symbol widniejący na jego ręce. Czarno-biały tatuaż węża gryzącego własny ogon. Taki sam jak ten, który zobaczyłem tak niedawno w Instytucie. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę. Powoli zaczynałem się bać. Szybko przeniosłem spojrzenie z szaleńca na jego towarzyszy. Wszystko byle tylko nie patrzeć na ten szeroki, pełen satysfakcji uśmiech goszczący na jego twarzy, tak jakby znał każdą myśl i każdy lęk przewijający się przez mój umysł. _"Alec przestań"_ upomniałem sam siebie w myślach _"On nie może czytać w moich myślach, to niemożliwe"_. Powoli zlustrowałem spojrzeniem pozostałą dwójkę. Chłopak był dość przeciętnego wzrostu. Z krótkimi, jasnymi włosami i szaro-niebieskimi oczami był nie był zbyt przystojny. Stał w kącie i wyglądał jakby chciał zniknąć w cieniu. Kobieta miała natomiast długie, kręcone, blond włosy i brązowe oczy a także mocno opaloną skórę. Była wysoka i szczupła, z mnóstwem makijażu na twarzy. Stała blisko drzwi, nonszalancko opierając się o brudną ścianę. Po chwili milczenia jasnowłosy chłopak westchnął dramatycznie i wskazał mnie palcem.

- Więc co z nim zrobimy ? -zapytał ponuro.

-Zostawcie go mnie. -odparł ciemnowłosy szaleniec uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Kobieta tylko wzruszyła niedbale ramionami i odwróciła się by odejść. Po chwili dołączył do niej niebieskooki. Gdy zniknęli za drzwiami mężczyzna z tatuażem spojrzał na mnie i powiedział:

-Tak więc Alexandrze...

-Skąd znasz moje imię? -przerwałem mu -I jak dostałeś się do Instytutu? Przecież...

Urwałem, gdy poczułem jak chłodne, stalowe palce mężczyzny zaciskają się wokół mojej szyi.

-To ja tu zadaję pytania mały, żałosny Nocny Łowco. Wystarczy, że mnie zirytujesz a zacisnę palce mocniej i zmiażdżę ci tchawice. A wtedy, cóż pożegnasz się ze swoim, nic nieznaczącym dla mnie, śmiertelnie nudnym życiem. Swoją droga słyszałem, że śmierć przez uduszenie jest okropnie bolesna, więc oszczędź sobie bólu, a mi wysiłku związanym z grzebaniem twojego ciała i nie odzywaj się póki ci nie pozwolę, ok? - Próbowałem skupić się na jego słowach choć z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej ciemniało mi przed oczami i nieznacznie skinąłem głową. Uścisk na mojej szyi powoli zelżał i już po chwili chwytałem łapczywie powietrze, próbując uregulować oddech. W tym czasie ciemnowłosy znów się odezwał.

- Zadam ci kilka pytań, jeżeli na nie odpowiesz będziesz żył, jeśli nie to umrzesz długą i bolesną śmiercią. - Mężczyzna pochylił się w moją stroną i położył ręce na oparciu krzesła, na którym siedziałem. -Gdzie jest kamień ochronny?

- Co? -zapytałem. _"O czym on mówi? Nigdy, nic nie słyszałem o żadnym kamieniu ochronnym"_ pomyślałem.

-Nic nie wiem o żadnym kamieniu. - powiedziałem na głos po chwili.

- ŁŻESZ! Myślisz, że nie wiem, że to **_ona_** go zabrała - wrzasnął głośno i z całej siły uderzył mnie pięścią. Poczułem jak z mojego złamanego nosa wypływa krew i brudzi moją twarz oraz i tak już nie nadające się do użytku ubranie. - Zapytam po raz ostatni. Gdzie. Jest. Kamień. Powiedz mi!

Siedziałem cicho, zaciskając zęby z bólu i zastanawiając się o co chodzi z tym kamieniem i kim jest ta ona, która najwidoczniej mu go zabrała.

- Wciąż nie chcesz gadać? Świetnie. Spróbujmy czegoś innego.- powiedział i ze skórzanej pochwy przymocowanej do pasa, której do tej pory nie zauważyłem, wyjął krótki, zdobiony nieznanymi mi runami sztylet. -Myślisz, że jesteś taki twardy? Powiem ci coś. Łamałem już silniejszych. -dodał po czym szybko ciął mnie nożem w nogę. Ból był okropny. Zacisnąłem mocniej zęby i poczułem jak po mojej brodzie spływa krew, z nieuważnie rozciętej wargi. Zamknąłem oczy i z całej siły szarpnąłem za kajdanki. Może gdybym nie stracił tyle krwi, mógłbym je rozerwać, ale teraz nic nie mogłem zrobić. Ciemnowłosy przymierzył się do drugiego cięcia, gdy nagle ktoś wpadł z hukiem do pomieszczenia. Brązowooka blondynka, która była tu wcześniej szybko oceniła sytuację i powiedziała:

- Przykro mi, że muszę ci przeszkodzić, ale dobrze ci radzę żebyś na chwilę przestał torturować tego chłopaka, doprowadził się do porządku, zmywając z siebie całą tą krew, przebrał się i przyszedł na górę. Najlepiej szybko.

- Co jest tak ważne, że mi przerywasz! -warknął rozeźlony mężczyzna. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnie poważnie i odpowiedziała:

- Przyjechała Justyna.

Patrzyłem jak te słowa docierają do ciemnowłosego chłopaka, wciąż pochylającego się nade mną z okrwawionym sztyletem w ręku. Na jego twarzy najpierw pojawiło się zdumienie, następnie szok, szybko zastąpiony przez wściekłość. Przez chwile widziałem też nutkę strachu w jego ciemnych oczach, ale zniknęła ona tak nagle jak się pojawiła.

- Zaraz będę -wyszeptał, najwidoczniej wciąż wytrącony z równowagi. Odsunął się ode mnie, wytarł nóż o swoją koszulkę, schował go do pochwy i powoli wycofał w stronę drzwi. Zanim wyszedł popatrzył mi jeszcze prosto w oczy i syknął - Później dokończymy naszą pogawędkę. Masz czas żeby zastanowić się nad moim pytaniem.

Mimo, że powinienem obawiać się groźby, którą niewątpliwie usłyszałem przed chwilą byłem zbyt zajęty myśleniem o tej dziewczynie. _"Justyna. Samo jej imię wystarczyło by wyprowadzić tego szaleńca z równowagi". _Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do siebie. Właśnie wymyśliłem plan ucieczki.


End file.
